1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus that jets liquid droplets from nozzles and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid droplet jetting apparatus that form dots configuring an image on a recording medium by jetting liquid droplets from nozzles have become pervasive.
In this type of liquid droplet jetting apparatus, the jetted state of the liquid droplets changes and the image quality of the image that is formed deteriorates because of changes in the characteristics of the liquid filling the pressure chambers.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (JP-A) No. 2-283457, there is disclosed an inkjet apparatus including: a container that is connected to a liquid droplet jetting mechanism and temporarily stores a liquid; and a pressure pawl that contacts a pressure rubber attached to part of a wall surface of the container to cause liquid droplets inside the container to be jetted to thereby cause the liquid to be discharged from a distal end of a print head (head module).
However, the aforementioned technology is not compatible with an apparatus configuration that is equipped with plural head modules like in an inkjet line head and distributes and supplies a liquid with respect to the plural head modules from one liquid (ink) supply source.